Héroe Caído
by Bisquer
Summary: No lloraría. Esta vez no, no como antes. Lucharía, tal vez no hoy, tampoco mañana… Pero lucharía hasta el arco final. Su momento llegaría, su gran momento./Esa bella sonrisa, que animo a miles de personas a levantarse, a pelear, a vivir. Inspirante a logros, regocijante de alegría y destellos de esperanza./"Si eres un hombre, vuela hacía el cielo y conviértete en estrella".


¿Qué más da? Jamás regresaría el tiempo. Había perdido, después de intentarlo una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Rendirse era de débiles, para él, era el momento de ser débil, ya había acabado su lucha. Una vez más. Se preguntaba ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir? ¿Cuánto dolor estaba dispuesto a soportar? Nada, ninguno. Pasos equivocados en el pasado, rencontrados en el futuro. Alguna vez… Cuando el miedo no tenía nombre para él, dijo "¿Morir? Es lo mismo que ser un cobarde" Pero, ¿Qué más da? Ya no importaba, con tal de terminar el curso del mismo y estúpido final. Sabía que no acabaría, aun no. Sin embargo, su momento había sido derrocado, tenía que aceptarlo. No le temía a la muerte, nunca le temió y no lo haría. Suspiro con arrogancia. La única cosa que logro paralizarlo del horror se había cumplido… No necesitaba de eso. Por ahora. Dentro de él, quedaba la maldita nostalgia y desesperante culpa. ¿Qué más da? El tiempo fue su peor enemigo al igual que el destino.

Apretó la varilla entre sus delgados dedos rasgando su piel. Lo hizo antes, más de lo que querría. Contemplo el rojizo cielo, reflejando el sangriento presente. Tal vez en un futuro, sería distinto, diferente. Una esperanza. Paso la vista por todo el lugar, lo que quedaba de él. Los grandes orificios que sobresalían de todas y cada una de los hogares o centros cerca. El viento arrastraba consigo objetos que alguna vez fueron de alguien. El polvo difuminaba un poco la vista, volteo de nuevo hacia arriba. Las nubes en un lento caminar por el cielo, el firmamento comenzando a teñirse de un azul vació. Levanto el objeto en su mano, cerca de su torso. Quería recordar hasta el último momento del día caer, y la noche gobernar. Pensar en cada mínimo detalle de su vida, ante toda tragedia. Soñar con su gran deseo no cumplido. Sentir el cálido calor del Sol antes de esconderse. Respirar profundo el aroma de su ciudad. Sonreír, antes de su despedida...

La alegría invadió su rostro. Diciendo adiós.

-Por qué soy un miembro de Fairy Tail ¿no?..

¿Qué más da? Después de todo, su vida en una parte fue buena. Sin ataduras, sin verdad, sin dolor… Sin soledad. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas. Habría aún más.

Se arrastró contra una de las paredes cercanas. El ardor en su pecho era cada vez menos palpable. El líquido carmesí se derramaba por todos lados mientras inundaba sus fosas nasales un aroma metálico Su respiración era entre jadeos y jadeos.

- _"Si eres un hombre, vuela hacía el cielo y conviértete en estrella"_

- _"De que me sirve tanto poder si no puedo proteger a quienes me importan?"_

- _"La libertad… Esta dentro de tu corazón_ "

No lloraría. Esta vez no, no como antes. Lucharía, tal vez no hoy, tampoco mañana… Pero lucharía hasta el arco final. Su momento llegaría, su gran momento.

Su brazo cayó al suelo cubierto por un fino hilo de líquido rojo. Sin borrar esa bella sonrisa, que animo a miles de personas a levantarse, a pelear, a vivir. Inspirante a logros, regocijante de alegría y destellos de esperanza. Su verdosa mirada oculta por sus parpados. El último sonido de su chillón y estremecedor voceo.

 _Un héroe más, había caído._

 _Pero había ganado su propia guerra._

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Es un pequeño drabble que para mi sorpresa he escrito hace tiempo. Mientras leía entre mis documentos guardados en la carpeta, me topé con el corto, al leerlo tengo que admitir que me sorprendió haberlo olvidado, pero me decidí a subirlo ahora. Es un pequeño fragmento narrando los últimos pensamientos de nuestro protagonista. No hay mucho que explicar, pues sólo se trata de un pequeño texto. Con eso doy por terminado el Fanfic, que haya sido de su agrado y nos vemos pronto.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
